First Time, Passionate Love With You
by YuriChan220
Summary: Tsukasa is asked by Konata to take things a step further with Kagami. The older twin refuses at first, but after giving it a second thought, both of them make love for the first time. INCEST, YURI


**First Time, Passionate Love With You**

 **Pairing: Kagami x Tsukasa**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! So...something came to mind with the Hiiragi twins, so I figured why not? Enjoy~!**

It's after school and the younger twin, Tsukasa eagerly waits for her beloved older twin, Kagami while everyone heads home. Konata and Miyuki already left without them realizing it, but they know the couple are just going to Konata's home. As for the twins, they decide to head home as well and do homework. However, Tsukasa thinks it's a little boring and really needs to spice things up a little. Kagami isn't sure what her younger sister is saying, but she decides to ask once they get home.

The twins arrive at their house, greet their family with hugs and kisses and head up to Kagami's bedroom. After setting their bags down, Kagami turns to her younger twin.

"Okay, Tsukasa," she says. "Spill it. What exactly do you mean by ' spicing things up'?"

The shy girl fiddles with the hem of her skirt while looking down at the floor. "W-well..O-Onee-chan...we've been going out for a while now, and ummmm...Kona-chan insisted that I should ask you if we could, ummmm...take things a step further..."

"Wait, Konata brought this up!?"

Tsukasa nods. "Y-yes. After finding out we were dating, she talked me into trying something new with you...so, ummmmm..."

"Grrr...curse that otaku!" Kagami mutters to herself. "Of COURSE she's gonna tell her this because of watching incest and reading doujinshi about them!"

"Did you say something, Onee-chan?"

"Huh!?" The older twin snaps out of her thoughts and waves her hands back and forth. "N-n-n-nothing! Nothing at all!"

"O...kay?" Tsukasa quirks an eyebrow.

"Ahem! Well then, since Konata insisted so much..." There is a slight blush on her cheeks, yet she turns away to hide it. "Wh-why don't we, um...do it?"

"E-eh!? Right now!? Onee-chan, if you're not ready, I can wait a while! It's no big deal!"

"Tsukasa, this is Konata we're talking about! If she ever asks us if we did 'it', then...we would be disappointing her."

The younger twin walks toward her lover and wraps her arms around her. A gentle smile appears on her face. "Hey, it's no big deal. Kona-chan will understand if we didn't meet her expectations."

"Haaaah...you know Konata. She's all over the place."

"Yes, I do know, Onee-chan." The younger twin hugs her girlfriend. "So, if you're not ready, I won't be disappointed. It's alright. I can wait as long as I can until you let me know."

Tsukasa pulls away, kisses her on the cheek and turns to leave. However, Kagami just stands there with her fists clenching. No matter what Tsukasa said to her, she couldn't stop thinking about how Konata would probably laugh at them for not doing what she says and probably spread it to the entire school. Though, Kagami could assume she would never do that since they were friends for a long time. In an instant, she rushes in and grabs her younger sister by the wrist, surprising Tsukasa.

"Ah...Onee-chan?"

Kagami pulls her close, cups both hands on her girlfriend's cheeks and pulls her close. "Tsukasa...let's...let's do it! I can't hold back any longer!" With that, she crashes her lips against Tsukasa's without giving the younger twin a chance to react.

Tsukasa soon relaxes her body, wraps her arms around her girlfriend and returns the kiss. She can't resist this blissful feeling she and Kagami are having right now. Such a beautiful moment between the two of them and for them, it's alright. None of them care about what's going on around them anymore, nor care what anyone says or hears them. All that matters is that they are in their own little world with just the two of them.

Kagami slowly pushes her girlfriend toward the bed until Tsukasa plops down on her back, continuing to kiss her sister. Tongues caress each other and soft moans are heard. Kagami digs her hand under her sister's shirt and begins groping Tsukasa's small breast, making her moan, though it's muffled due to them kissing. Yet, Tsukasa doesn't resist at the pleasant touch. It just feels so good that she wants more of it. She grabs Kagami's wrist and puts a little more pressure on her small breast. Tsukasa uses her free hand to dig her hand under Kagami's skirt, under her white panties and digging her fingers under her wet pussy. Kagami's moan is muffled from kissing as well. The bed creaks a little from the twins moving their legs and bodies here and there, but neither of them care.

Both of them pull away with a string of saliva connecting with their bottom lips and gaze at each other with identical purple eyes. Kagami leans in to kiss her again and tongues roll around each other for a brief moment before the older twin pulls away. Tsukasa just smiles a small smile and Kagami knows that the younger twin loves it and probably wants more. She gently pushes her down on the bed, takes off her shirt and skirt, revealing pink underwear. Tsukasa sits up and stops her from doing anything else.

"Let me...take off your clothes, too...Onee-chan..." she says softly.

Kagami gives a slow nod and let her younger sister strip her as well, revealing white underwear. Both of them blush at looking at each other in their underwear, but it's not all that bad since they are lovers now. Tsukasa crawls over and wraps her arms around her older sister, kissing her passionately before gently pushing her down on the bed. Kagami returns the favor. Both bras unclip as the kissing continues exposing their small breasts. Tsukasa pulls away and gropes both of Kagami's breasts and pinching them a little. Soft and blissful moans are heard from the older twin, showing no resistance at all. She closes her eyes, taking in the pleasant touch Taukasa is giving her. The younger twin leans down, nibbles on her breasts, moves on to kissing her neck, the side of her neck and then up to her cheeks, then to her lips. Kagami returns the kiss. The younger twin digs her fingers under her sister's panties again and moves them inside her womanhood, making the older twin moan again. In return, she manages to do the same thing under Tsukasa's pink panties. The younger twin flinches at the unexpected touch, but she lets out a happy moan and falls on her side. The twins come closer, wrapping one arm around each other while still busy doing their magic at each other's pussy. They gaze at each other, sharing weak smiles at one another before kissing passionately. For them, having to take a step further is no problem at all. They are enjoying this moment like they want it to last forever. Kagami and Tsukasa, twins in love, are making love for the first time.

The twins keep doing their thing until they are about to reach their limit. They pull away, pull each other closer with their small breasts closing gaps and rubbing against each other, making them moan louder than earlier. This feeling is too good for them to bare, but they manage to hold it back just a little longer for them to look up and gaze at one another with weak smiles. Their breathing becomes ragged, unable to speak, but their loving expressions tell each other, "I love you...more than anything." That's the twin's "love sign", they call it. Whenever they don't want to speak it in words, their loving expressions is all they need to communicate. Their gaze is suddenly broken by the sudden urge to climax. They shut their eyes tightly as they move their fingers faster and faster inside each other's pussy, moans and breathing becoming louder. Then, they arch their backs, screaming each other's name in pleasure and love juices spill out from their pussies. They lie on the bed, unable to move for a while, panting in exhaustion. However, Kagami has some strength left to raise her hand and caress her sister's cheek and give a small smile. Tsukasa exhales, opens her eyes and returns the smile.

"We...did it, Onee-chan..." she whispers. "We really...made love..."

Kagami nods. "Yes...we sure did, Tsukasa. And I would like to thank you for that. I love you."

"I love you, too...Onee-chan..." Tsukasa falls asleep, but her small smile remains on her face.

Kagami gently strokes her sister's hair and then kisses her on the cheek. "Sweet dreams, Tsukasa."


End file.
